gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Edwards
Gabriel Edwards was a recurring character in the second season of the Gossip Girl television adaptation. He is portrayed by Armie Hammer. Television Series Gabriel makes his first appearance in Remains of the J, when he meets Serena van der Woodsen before they, along with his girlfriend Poppy Lifton leave for Spain. Gabriel remarks to Serena that they met at Butter, a bar, when she was out with Georgina Sparks (Remains of the J). Soon after, Serena returns solo from Spain and Chuck Bass is suspicious of her trip, since he saw Poppy out when Serena was still away. Upon returning, she calls Cyrus Rose to get legal advice on achieving an annulment, and Dan Humphrey hears about her needing one. She explains to him that Gabriel and Poppy got into a huge fight and they ended up hooking up, and the same night they got drunk and may or may not have gotten married. Meanwhile, Cyrus is hosting a seder dinner that Gabriel crashes while looking for Serena. After the dinner turns into a disaster, he and Serena begin a real relationship (Seder Anything). After they've been dating for a short time, Serena admits to Blair Waldorf that Gabriel is hard to make plans with and just disappears on dates. Blair decides to investigate, and with Chuck's help, they learn Gabriel is still seeing Poppy behind Serena's back. She tells Serena, who confronts Gabriel, but he explains that he needs her to launch his business of providing internet to kids abroad and will end things with her after the deals go through. Serena agrees to wait it out with him. Later, Lily invites him to a party, which is full of investors. Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair, who have figured out Gabriel was lying about the night he met Serena, bring Poppy to get the two to break up. Gabriel chooses Serena, and Poppy tells him she's going to call off all her investor contacts as a result. Serena convinces him to get investors from the party, and he successfully does, including Rufus, who invests Dan's college money (Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes). Soon after at Gabriel's apartment it is later revealed that Poppy and Gabriel splitting up in front of Chuck, Blair and Serena was just an act. It's revealed that they were conning all the investors for their money, and there is no plan to use the money philanthropically. Chuck and Blair head to find Georgina, who is the only one who can confirm Serena did not meet Gabriel that night he said he did. Meanwhile, Serena realizes Gabriel was lying and that she was being used to help get money. As a ploy to try and get the money back, Serena pretends to think she's pregnant and when Gabriel shows to talk, he explains Poppy is the one pulling the strings and has the money. He admits he really did like her, and apologizes. She chooses not to pursue him anymore, and that marks his last appearance on the show (The Wrath of Con).Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:NUES